El chico de mi vida
by CecitO
Summary: el llego a arruinar su vida,de donde le habia nacido el deseo de molestarla no lo sabia.pero extrañamente se le hacia familiar, pero que hay, si existe un secreto...o si todo tu plan fallo en vez de venganza conseguiste lo ultimo que esperabas de ella
1. como llegaste a mi

**KoNichIkaWA!**

**Antes que nada**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen , **

**por mas que lo quisiera esto solo es un fanfic y le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La historia se sitúa en un AU ( universo alterno)**

**Por lo que la trama si me pertenece.**

Inspirado por: Nadie realmente, para entregar el trabajo de etimología jejeje. 

**-Mama, ya me voy!.-** la joven hecho un ultimo vistazo a su "apocento" para asegurarse que no se le olvidara nada, llevaba un pescador anaranjado y una blusa amarilla , una buena combinación que hacia un lindo contraste con su tez morena clara y sus ojos esmeralda. Saldría un rato , quería sentir la libertad que todo adolescente desea tener y una vuelta por la plaza quizás aliviaría sus ansias.

**-Si cariño, que te diviertas, recuerda devolver el libro de isoterma que ocupaste para hacer tu tarea , y por ahí busca algún catalogo sobre accesorio ,¿podrías?**

**-Claro, no te preocupes, me saludas a la abuela.- **la razón por la que tendría que comer recalentado del microondas era que su madre llevaría a su abuela a alguna nueva obra de caridad.

**-Ah! Y por cierto, podrías también , ¿pasar a envolver el regalo que esta sobre la mesa?-**

Tomo la pequeña caja de **metal** y la sacudió ligeramente.-¿**Para quien es esto? **

**-Para los nuevos vecinos ,ya sabes que siempre hay que dar una buena impresión, se las voy a entregar esta noche, los invite a cenar.**

**-Vaya, ...bueno no importa , entonces hasta en la noche!.- **

Salió y cerro la puerta con llave, luego la escondió detrás del poyo de la puerta , no tenia que llevarla consigo, vivía en un apartamento donde la mayoría de los inquilinos eran de aquellos que contaban historias , de cómo les toco domeñar vacas en le pasado; lo que quería decir era que eran ancianos todos de buen corazon , y no había peligro de no encontrarlas a su retorno.

-**Disculpa,¿ es esta la sección "B-2",. **volteo y se encontró a un chico de buena apariencia , delgado, alto y cabello castaño oscuro, sin dudano era familiar de algún vecino, ya que, todas las preparatorias se encontraban en parciales, y aquel joven no aparentaba mas de 17 años; lo mas seguro es que se tratara de un repartidor de pizza.

-**Si , mira ahí se encuentra el letrero.-**lo señalo , pero aun asi,el peli-café no dejaba de observarla , extrañamente parecía sorprendido y aun mas inusual , a ella le daba un sensación familiar .-**perdón , ¿es que te conozco?**

**-No.-**dijo al a vez que sus ojos dejaban de mantener contacto**.-no lo creo , no acostumbro hacer amistad con chiquillas..-**_¿¡pero que se creía ese letrado?_

**-OH! Lo siento Sr. Humildad, entonces me es un honor, observa como gozo esta oportunidad.-**busco algún adjetivo insultante, pero no encontró nada, nadie le llamaba chiquilla ; por lo menos no desde que tenia 6 años

-**Jajaja, la verdad , es que deberías**.-¡_se acabó, no iba a seguir humillándose_

-**Con tu permiso ,pero esto ya raya en lo estúpido y no tengo tiempo que perder**

**-Entonces...fue toda una "alegría" conocerte.- **en ese momento noto , que sus ojos, color miel ,tenían un toque oscuro , que se agrandaba cuando sonreía tan cínicamente como ahora, era un hecho , no lo golpeaba solo por benevolencia.

Por mas guapo que fuera , aquel "tonto", solo le daba asco.-**No puedo decir lo mismo...**

Una vez que la chica desapareció de su vista se apoyo en la pared donde se encontraban escrito el cumplimiento del lugar.

-**Con que no me recuerda...que emoción , esto va a ser mas divertido.-**acto seguido camino derecho hasta la segunda puerta de aquel estrecho pasillo.

-------------------------------------------------

-¡QUE ENVIDIA! Conociste un chico! ¿segura que era un repartidor? ¿cómo era su uniforme?.- le había contado gran parte de los sucesos de hoy en la mañana a su amiga mientras ella buscaba información sobre un gran literato del siglo XVII, le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la escribir.

- Ya que lo mencionas, vestía con bastante elegancia, pero no hablemos de el, era un fastidio, ojala y pronto encuentre la horna de su zapato

-Pues es el décimo comentario que te escucho decir sobre el , y créeme lo gritas tan fuerte que no necesitas de un micrófono para que todos te escuchen

-Olvídalo tomoyo, por cierto ,¿ ya tienes tu articulo para el periódico escolar?.- Ultimarte le había comentado que tenia un problema sobre un trabajo que iba a escribir y es que no se decidía si hacerlo sobre la metalurgia o no.

Realmente , sakura no era una persona al a que le gustara leer mucho , sin embargo , había leído casi todos sus articulo desde uno sobre la sintaxis ( al que por cierto no le había entendido nada) y los tipos de palabras como verbo, adverbio, interjección, pronombre y cosas aun mas difíciles de entender; hasta una historia de amor , cuyo epilogo le había encantado.

-si, conseguí el sujeto indicado, la acción, ¡ah! también are la adaptación de valores, no se, como la igualdad, o la humanidad, desde el punto de vista de esa persona y su desarrollo con la sociedad, ¿ que te parece?.

-Me parece que vas a ganar el premio a mejor escritora jajaja, es el deber de la escuela dártelo! Solo tienes que confiar en ti ¡animo!

-Espero que tu consejo sirva, ¿que tal si no tiene la calidad necesaria?

-Veras que si, y ,¿a quien elegiste como sujeto?.- miro con interés a su pelinegra amiga que reía picaramente

-Pues a Eriol hiragisawa, es alguien fuera de lo común y es lo que busco para el tema.-

-Si tu lo dices.-sintió que había alguna otra razón escondida , pero tomoyo era muy reservada en eso y prefería dejar el asunto de lado , por lo menos por el momento...

-Mira eso.-la oji-verde señalo una butic al frente de ellas llena de objetos con motivos navideños, decorado con pequeños copos de papel y letreros con luces coloridas

¿tan pronto venden los arreglos para diciembre?

-¿Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, lo mejor es que en esa época cambian los husos horarios! Ya quiero dormir mas

--Estas loca, deberías ansiar mas los regalos, o las comidas .-platicaron una media hora mas de cosas irrelevantes, después de todo eran chicas de 15 años ,las dos amigas desde primaria, entraron ambas cuando acababan de erigir aquel edificio.

-Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir, si no me alcanzara la noche .

-¿Te vas sola hoy? ¿y tu mama?.

-Se fue con mi abuela, y como yo no tenia ganas de discutir sobre la cantidad de diezmo hay que dar en la iglesia, o del chico que le rompió la ventana con una honda, me quede.

-Que cruel eres.- rió .-Pero por que no te acompaño y nos vamos mas al rato, mi papa esta hoy en el concilio, por lo que puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa.

-Tu papa es un auditor ¿ no?.- dijo un poco segura , lo único que sabia de sus padres era que estaban separados, la señora era una persona llena de bondad, en cambio el padre, parecía un tanto arisco, aun que no podría asegurarlo, casi nunca estaba presente cuando llegaba a visitar la casa daudoji

-Si, pero no hablemos de eso...

-------------------------------------------------

-¡Que bueno que llegas! OH! Hola tomoyo, sakura por favor , ¿podrías rallar el queso?

-Que gusto verte también mama

-ah! Y ¿doblar las servilletas?.-hablo apresuradamente de aquí para allá en medio de la cálida cocina

-Parece ser , que toda la familia kinomoto tiene mucho carisma, habría que duplicar tu familia ¿no crees, del tipo de personas que ven el vaso semilleno , en lugar de semivacío

-Ni lo pienses, además mi mama también llega a exigir mucha disciplina

-Pero es una persona muy buena

-En eso tienes razón..-sonrió a su amiga y empezaron a ayudar a su mama , que en ese instante buscaba algo en el anaquel mas alto.

Desde sus labores pudieron alcanzar a apreciar el sonido de melódico del timbre.

-Ven, vamos a abrir la puerta ¿quieres?.- camino hacia la puerta sin siquiera fijarse en lo que se encontraba en el suelo...grave error

¡SAKURA, CUIDADO!.- apenas oyó la alarmada voz de la ojiazul tropezó con lo que parecía ser ¿una esfera, intento sostenerse de algo , perol o único que alcanzo fue la perilla que al instante se resbalo abriendo la puerta y dejándola caer...

el golpe dolía y dejaría marcas , pero en ese momento no podía sentir nada, con resentimiento miraba aquien acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Así que después de todo si eres una catástrofe andante .-cabello castaño, ojos avellana, y una sonrisa cínica...

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

La armonia había sido suplida casi al instante por una fuerte sensación de in confortabilidad, tomoyo se encontraba ahora a su lado y parecía no saber que pasaba , pues dirigía una y otra vez miradas a ambos chicos con el ceño fruncido.

-Pregunte , ¡que, que haces aquí!

-Tu mama nos invito, que cálido recibimiento, no importa invítame a comer, estoy falemico.-

-¿Por que eres tan grosero? no eres el anfitrión aquí así que compórtate

-No soy grosero, soy directo, Pero claro, claro, con tal de que me sirvas algo hasta puedo erguir mi espalda

-¡TU maldito...maldito nerdiental picapedrero! ¡traeré algo para que comas , con tal de que te largues!

-------------------------------------------------

-¿Y que se supone que es esta sustancia?.-sentado a la mesa observaba su plato , no muy apetecible que digamos

-Para tu conocimiento se trata de un platillo muy especial, creado en...holanda .-sinceramente no lo era, era el caldo de pollo que su mama le había dejado y parecía ya haberse echado a perder, pero el " hastió" castaño no tenia por que saberlo .

-Parece que alguien mas llego .- su amiga regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja de entremeses y galletas con forma de triángulos isósceles y una que otra de onda

-¿Serán tus padres...?.-pregunto al chico, que se levantaba de la mesa en ese momento .-¿qué pretendes?

-Me voy.¿dónde queda la puerta trasera?

-Detrás de la cocina...-¿_pero que demo...?_

_-_Te deseo buenas noches, preciosa! Chao!.-antes de que pudiera reaccionar el chico había dado con la cocina y salido de allí.

-Parece que tenia prisa...-dijo tomoyo tampoco entendiendo el por que el chico se había dado a la fuga .

-¡Es un cretino!.-_ y por que rayos ¿¿la llamo preciosa?_

_-_Trata de dominar tus arranques de ira sakura, recuerda que del odio al amor hay un paso.-miro a su amiga reírse dándole a entender que eso no pasaría ni en el episiodio mas loco de su vida ...

.----------------------------------.------------------------------.------------------------------.---------------------------.--------------------------.

Matte ne! ---

WEno ...jejeje se k hay palabras muy fuera de onda, pero mi maestra nos dio ese vocabulario ¬¬u...es algo estresante , sobre todo por ke tengo k entregar le trabajo en dos dias y no tengo casi nada jajajajaja...

Espero ke por lo menos le agarren el gusto y dejen review -- para sugerencias , o su opinión , se los agradecería muxOOO!

Salu2 a lorelai ¡y a mi familia chocoloate!

Próximamente el segundo capitulo ( tmb tarea...pero kreo k para el tercero o cuarto ia va a ir mas normal jajaja ,tengan paciencia no vayan a abandonar el fic por fa! ;;)


	2. sigamos el juego

**Antes que nada**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen , **

**por mas que lo quisiera esto solo es un fanfic y le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La historia se sitúa en un AU ( universo alterno)**

**Por lo que la trama si me pertenece.**

Inspirado por: Naa , esta vez solo quería continuarla xDu

**Se me olvidaba ,**

**( ) son para hacer aclaraciones**

**En negritas esta lo que dicen ( aunque no respeta mucho el formato de los documentos, no se si aparezcan)**

_**cursiva es lo que piensa la protagonista, o en dado caso a quien este enfocado el capitulo ( no se preocupen también syaoran tendrá sus momentos)**_

Me gusta mucho poner notas de autora entre párrafos y eso , pero no lo hago por que creo que quita presentación jajajaja

En letra normal son descripciones etc...

Si por ahí ven comillas, llaves , subrayado, etc...son para resaltar cosas! Muchas gracias! Y ojala y lo disfruten!

**------------------------------**

**-¡Buenas tardes he traído este pastel , como muestra de agradecimiento**.- era una señora no de tan avanzada edad, cabello tan negro como el carbón y ojos azules ,su esposo, mas bien era la versión adulta del rebelde de un rato antes.

**-¡Los esperaba, no tenían un hijo? **.- su madre no se había dado cuenta de la corta estancia del chico allí , y la ojiverde no tuvo tiempo para explicárselo antes.

**-Si, ¡claro, el se quedo estudiando, ¿sabe, tiene una ambición, ser abogado...**

De algo estaba segura, el delicado chico que ella conoció no tenia la pinta de un estudiante de derecho,...¿seria entonces que no era hijo de esas personas, ¿por que se había ido de esa forma?..._que estaría haciendo en ese momento _

_-Pensándolo bien , no siquiera se me su nombre...-murmuro demasiado bajo para ser escuchada._

Esa noche soñó con unos ojos solitarios color miel_...¿qué es lo que era ese chico?_

_----_

_---_

_--_

saco la basura bastante entrada la mañana, esta madrugada habia despertado y no pudo volver a dormir, pero no quiso levantar a nadie , prefirió hacer unos cuantos quehaceres antes.

Se detuvo justo enfrente del pequeño balcón , la vista estaba hermosa, aparte de silenciosa , ...lo podía disfrutar TODO para ella.

**-No creo que alguien mas se levante a esta hora...**

**-Y...¿por qué crees eso?.-¿¿**_es que solo servia para acosarla ESE...como se llamara?_

_-_**Ho..hola.-**_genial , ahora no podía pensar mas que en preguntarle su nombre –_**Ayer conocí a tus padres,...parecen estrictos.-**_te estas saliendo del tema, pregúntale!_

_-_**¿Así?.- **él no le presto atención, parecía mas absorto en el color del tejado de enfrente.-_es desesperante...-_**Hey, te gustaría ir al cine hoy?.- **_muy desespera...¿QUEE?_

**-¿Qué? Bueno , yo...es que.-**

**-Perfecto , paso por ti como a las 2:00, allá veremos que película vemos ...y de preferencia cambiante , el uso de pijama no es muy común en las plazas**

_¿¿¿¡se estaba burlando de ella, su ropa de dormir era muy linda, de hecho, era de corazoncitos azules..._

**-hiciste mal la conjugación, VERAS, tu solo , yo no .-**ok , ok , eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, pero es que necesitaba saber su nombre, seria ¿dorian? ¿pablo?

**-Como digas, si cambias de opinión , no esperare mucho , así que te apuras.-¿**_Chad? ¿Michael? ¿Como se llamaba? ¿¿¡COMO...?.-_el castaño ya se marchaba.

_¡Animo sakura!_

_¡¡TU PUEDES!_

**-¡ESPERA!..-**se detuvo y volteo , lo que lo hacia mas difícil por que con su mirada encima se pondría mas nerviosa.-**Cu...¿Cual...es tu nombre?.-**_¡¡por que no hablaba bien! rayos..._

estrujo gravemente en sus ojos, como buscando algo, luego sonrió, de una manera que le recordaba a los lobos que vio en un documental...¿_se llamaría lobacio, todo valía o ¿no?_

**-Pues ya que quieres saber.-**hizo ademán de pensarlo mucho , y rió.-**no te diré, pero puedes llamarme , el chico sexy del apartamento vecino **

**¿Qué...?-**pero nuevamente el joven lobo se fue

_por si nadie se dio cuenta , lo repetiré, quede como una tonta, y ni siquiera me respondió, ¡¿por qué eso me importa tanto!_

_**-**_**Sakura, no te encontraba y me preocupe.- **tomoyo salía por la puerta con una bonita bata violeta, y entonces se dio cuenta que quizás lo que traía después de todo , si eran fachas .-**¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Na..nada , solo sacaba la basura...**

**-Ya veo,¿sabes, desde anoche quería preguntarte algo, ¿no se te hizo conocido el joven de ayer?.-**pero la ojiverde no le prestaba atención, solo miraba hacia una puerta del enorme pasillo que se había cerrado

**-Tomoyo...¿te gustaría ir al cine hoy?**

---------------------------------

**-Llegamos apenas con tiempo, si no hubieras insistido en traer a tu amiga...-**

**-Ya cállate, no creerías que iba a venir contigo sola ¿verdad?.-**ambos venían peleando desde unas cuadras atrás , por lo que la pelinegra se mantenía unos pasos lejos de ellos, riendo.

**OH! Ya veo la razón , JA! Lo que pasa es que te pongo nerviosa, no te preocupes, no me fijaría en alguien como tu.-**_ ni en mis pesadillas imaginaria eso_

Estaba lista para insultar de regreso, pero un pelinegro de gafas que se acercaba a su amiga llamo su atención.

**-Eriol! ¿cómo esta? ¿qué haces?.-**dejo de lado al castaño que se dedico a mirarlos a ambos con el ceño fruncido antes de acercarse

-**Pues, lo que pasa es que vi a daudoji y pensé en recordar lo de nuestra entrevista.-** sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas y su mirada en el piso, no cabía duda de que estaba perdidamente enamorado . ¿por qué entonces tomoyo no lo notaba?.- **¿le parece bien mañana, srita?**

**-Claro, entonces nos vemos en la escuela.-**amablemente se despidieron

fue un segundo en el que se tropezó y choco contra el chico castaño , pero esto lo hizo verlo mejor, acomodo un poco sus gafas y exclamo.- **Pero si tu eres sy...-**no alcanzo a terminar su frase por que una fuerte mano se lo había impedido, y además, lo arrastraba fuera de ahí , a un lugar menos bullicioso

**-Eso fue,... extraño.-poso sus manos en la cadera y aparto un largo mechón negro que le paso por la cara,otro trabajo mas que investigar.- penso sonriendo ,¡como le agradaban los misterios!**

**-Si...bastante,.**_ existen dos opciones o es un sicótico, o es que le gusta llamar la atención cop.que chico tan raro..._

-**Ven, vamos comprando los boletos** .- juntas se alejaron de ahí , echando unos cuantos vistazos atrás.

**-Syaoran! ¡Cuanto tiempo! y ¡como has cambiado, crei que estabas en Europa**

**-Y lo estaba.-**dijo con una voz arrastrada , como quien esta obligado a ser amable, **-Pero regrese, por que tengo un asunto pendiente**

**-Eso...¿ no tendrá que ver con sakura?.-**no contesto pero lo miro fríamente, ¡dio en le clavo!.-No te alarmes, yo no se nada de lo que paso entre tu y ella , la única que conoce la verdad es tomoyo

**-¿NO EXISTE NINGUNA VERDAD!.-**tomo al chico de gafas por el cuello de la sudadera y lo levanto un poco mas arriba de sus hombros.Era mucho mas fuerte y alto que el pelinegro

**-Por eso te digo que te calmes , si existe o no , no lo se , se me la misma historia que todos, tu y ella eran inseparables, se pelearon y al otro día tu habías tomado un avión , no volvimos a saber de ti**

**-Eso es por que yo no quería que supieran de mi**!.- dijo soltándolo ligeramente

-**Kinomoto estuvo muy triste** .-intento ver algo en sus ojos ,pero eran oscuros y profundos, nadie nunca podría ver dentro de ellos, incluso la persona mas cercana que tuvo resulto lastimada por ese lobo solitario

**-Ignora todo esto.-** no dejo que l e viera la cara, giro sobre sus talones listo para salir de allí.-Y no se te ocurra decirles algo sobre quien soy...no dejare que arruines lo que voy logrando.-luego, dejo al joven ahí , como un bandido a su victima

-**Pero que voluble, y estoico a la vez,...quisiera saber, realmente, ¿a que ha regresado?**

_-_¡**Que película, me encanto , cuando llegan al arenisco y encuentran la gruta ¡QUE RESULTO SER UNA CRIPTA!.- _hoee,¿¿ por que tenia que ser una película de miedo?_**

**-Y encuentran la anfibolita mágica, pero el antropófago los captura.-**dijo a su vez el castaño

-**Me encanta el misterio, aparte de escribir, claro.-**

**-¿Es enserio? yo no escribo, pero me gusta leer mucho, en especial novelas de detectives o misterios.-**_es mi imaginación o esos dos ¿están muy juntos?_

**-Yo estoy haciendo tiempo para escribir una así, parece que nos entendemos muy bien.-**_ok,no eran sustantivo y predicado para andar ¡JUNTOS! Su amiga no podía enamorarse del lobacio_ (_decidió llamarlo así, si esperaba que lo llamara el chico sexy de la casa vecina ,_

_¡¡¡podía esperar parado!)...un momento, y¿¿¿ por que le molestaba todo esto?_

_-_**Ya cállense!.-**como si esperara que lo notaran se coloco entre ellos dos para separarlos. No los miraba pero pudo oír la risita de su amiga y la voz burlona del castaño

-**Es que ,¿estas celosa?**

**-Claro que no, es solo que no me gusta que hablen de la película...odio el terror**

**-Oh, vamos no me digas que prefieres de esas películas de principes de colores montados en jamelgos.-**_PRINCIPES AZULES! Y de preferencia en corceles, pero por que se iba a molestar en explicarle_

_-_**Oigan.-**dijo la pelinegra saliendo de su papel de oidor.-**Tengo que irme , me falto una tarea ...sobre valor nominal.-**¿por qué_ lo decía con una sonrisa?.-_**un gusto poder conocerte mejor, Lobacio.-**rio y desapareció de ahí en una gran camioneta negra...ahora si, estaban solos

**-¿Lobacio?.-**miro a sakura como si ella fuera la culpable ,_es su culpa , el no me dio su nombre_

**-No le prestes atención.-**era el momento de huir, ahora o nunca

**-mira la hora, ehm...tengo que irme,.-**prácticamente corrió de ahí, sin siquiera dejar al castaño despedirse de ella

Cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos cambio el paso apresurado por un ritmo normal, ya no estaba segura de nada, ¿es que ese chico la molestaba, entonces por que diablos acepto ir al cine con el...

Quizás el empezaba a gustarle, lo que seria un problema , por que no quería verse inmiscuida con tipos de su calaña en pocas palabras , tontos, egocéntricos e hijos de papi.

Dejo de lado esa opción, vamos, no se tiraba flores pero era lo inteligente como para pensar en el castaño de otra forma que no fuera la de una "molestia"

**Niña..-**si ahora que lo recordaba también la llamo niña , mas bien , chiquilla.-¡**NIÑA!.-**y parecía que su mente no lo quería olvidar por que lo estaba oyendo una y otra vez,

**-¡Es que me piensas ignorar!.-**un giro suave por sus hombros la hizo regresar a la realidad, y ahí estaba el culpable de que anduviera en otro mundo

**-¿Me estas siguiendo?**

**-¿Es que no te haz dado cuenta? Llevo tres cuadras intentando que voltearas.-**levanto una ceja como muestra de molestia. ¿Quien era el para acosarla?

-**¡¿Por qué me estas siguiendo!**

-**sakura...-**ahora fue el turno de el de fruncir el ceño, _si no hablaba rápido seguro lo golpeaba por estúpido.-_**se te olvida que vivimos cerca, tan cerca ¿que soy tu vecino de a lado?**

_¿Quien dejo como estúpido a quien?_

_Mejor no contesten..._

-**Bien...pero podías haber tomado otro camino.-**_¡claro, el era nuevo por ahí,ni siquiera supo como llegar al cine, ¿por que solo decía tonterías?_

_Espera un segundo, el no sabia como llegar al cine...¿por eso me invito?_

**-¿por que me invitaste?**

No respondió, asomo una sonrisa sarcástica su boca, eso fue lo ultimo que vio, y lo ultimo que vería de ese ¡imbecil!

Empezó a llover, minutos después, no busco refugio , sentía su respiración entrecortada, y los pies le dolían un poco por correr tanta distancia en lugar de haber tomado el metro; y sin embargo , solo pensaba en llegar a su hogar, antes que su mama, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie

No estaba deshecha, no existían verdaderas razones para estarlo, estaba molesta ¡se sentía usada!. Tampoco sabia por que le dolía, pero era un hecho que no la volvería a lastimar, ella no dejaría que otra vez le sucediera lo mismo " tropezar con la misma piedra, dos veces ya era mucho"

Tomo un baño caliente y se dejo caer en la cama, vio el teléfono por el rabillo del ojo, pero deshecho la idea, mejor hablaría a tomoyo mañana. No era algo importante,...

**-Syaoran, por fin llegas .-**el chico no entro enseguida, miraba la puerta de junto**.-¿Quieres tu cena?**

**-Ahora no, tía.-**llego a su cuarto y cerro con llave , por si a meiling o alguien mas se le ocurría "reanimarlo".

Se sentó en la cama y tomo con las dos manos su cabeza, algo dentro le dolía.¡Pero el no hizo nada, ni si quiera le dejo explicar algo. Durmió , con la ropa mojada,y miles de ideas flotando en su cabeza, intentaría arreglar las cosas por la mañana, pero ¿para que?

Finalmente ¿que es lo que buscaba?¿venganza,¿qué ella sufriera,¿perdón?¿alivio?...

Antes de viajar millas de distancia, falsificar a sus padres con sus tíos, o esconder su identidad; debería pensar bien por que lo hacia,

**------------------------------**

OH dios mío! Jajajaja k flojera me ha dado escribir todo esto , enserio , kreo k la mayoría de las cosas suenan tontas me quede sin imaginación.

Jajajaja mmmm kreo k ya puse el nombre del chico xD como me pidieron y Ehh...luego pensé, bueno es un AU n cierto, pero como k me estoy iendo muy lejos .

Así k próximamente aparecerán touya y meiling; (chiharu, y las amigas de sakura son personajes muy secundarios por lo que será fácil adaptarlos al fic.)

Quiero hacer de este fic un buen trabajo , ya que fue un inicio pésimo jajaja

Respecto al papa de sakura ¬.¬u kreo k lo convertí en mujer...( de cualquier forma, parecía una ama de casa, es igual no saldrá mucho jejejeje)

Se ke tengo 1 montonal de errores,

**Respecto a los reviews k me mandaron, kreo k no dejan responderlos ya por aki, así ke decidí agradecérselos personalmente por un mail ( si Uds. se toman su tiempo de darme su opinión, yo me tomare el mío para agradecérselos) por favor , aunk firmen en anónimo dejen su mail ;**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTE INTENTO DE FIC, Y LOS INVITO A QUE ME HAGAN SABER LO QUE PIENSAN ( bueno o malo) DE EL , POR MEDIO DE UN REVIEW , O MAIL SI QUIEREN. **


End file.
